cárcel
by hardtoexplain8
Summary: A Craig le gusta leer a Nietzsche, a Tweek prefiere a Shakespeare, a Craig le gusta Tweek, a Tweek le gusta Craig. CREEK
Tal y como dijo Nietzsche "toda persona es una cárcel y tambien un rincón" y yo lo había vivido a lo largo de mi vida.

Hace dos semanas ya que había abandonado a la ultima chica de turno, su insistencia en las etiquetas, la atención que pedia a gritos con estupidas reacciones sobre actuadas y su poca comprensión lectora me llevaron a huir sutilmente de aquella cárcel. No era la primera vez, desde hace mucho ya que la gente me asfixia, por una mera necesidad bióloga insisto en esta idiotez de encontrar a ese "alguien", aunque en el fondo de mi ser hay una pizca de esperanza idiota, un pequeño y meloso sentir que quiero apagar a toda costa.

La chica me ha enviado mensajes, publica cosas falsas de mi y no deja de espiar todos mis movimientos, pero como ya dije no es la primera vez, siempre termino alejándome de las personas a quienes creo querer o en ocasiones saboteo mis relaciones hasta que llegue el punto en que no me quieran ni ver el rostro porque , seamos honestos, no siempre es bueno ser el malo, debo guardar las apariencias si quiero seguir teniendo una vida sexual activa.

Hace un par de años ya que nadie había logrado cautivarme, quizás algo se rompió dentro de mi y no he sabido arreglarlo. Hubo un chico con quien logre conectar pero para mi desgracia el único hijo de puta que me saco del molde resulto ser un imbecil.

A pesar de todo estoy aquí estoy, parado frente a la cafetería de los Tweak, me fallan las piernas y me sudan las manos. Tengo aquella sonrisa idiota que creía perdida estampada en mi rostro, siento el frio en mi cabeza por la ausencia de mi chullo y mi estomago da vueltas y se auto destruye. Entro..

-Ngh hola Craig !- me saluda nervioso con sus mejillas rojas y mi chullo aun en su cabeza.

-Hey... Ya termino tu turno?- le pregunto sin darle mayor importancia, aunque realmente deseo con mi alma que los dos minutos y 35 segundos que quedan pasen de prisa.

-Gha! Ya casi, gra-gracias por prestarme tu gorro, ya no tengo frio-jala nervioso de su ropa, se lo que pasa, se que le ocurre y que me ocurre a mi. Como fue que sin darme cuenta, paso el tiempo y aquel amigo y compañero se transformó en la prioridad de mis dias. De la nada los roses fueron mas frecuentes y el tacto más obvio, poco a poco pase de dejar a la gente por aburrimiento a alejarla solo por una fidelidad a un sentimiento que aun no comprendía.

Y aquí finalmente parado como un idiota frente a el entiendo que mas alla de quererlo aquel amigo entro poco a poco en mis sueños, se apodero de mi subconsciente y se volvió parte de mi rutina. Se que para el esto tambien es un mundo nuevo junto a alguien ya viejo en su historia. Caminando por las calles ya saliendo de su trabajo le veo de reojo sonrojado. No entiende y yo tampoco, pero paso...nos queremos y necesitamos mas allá de como lo hacíamos cuando eramos solo amigos, algo esta cambiando y estamos a pasos de llegar al punto sin retorno.

Entre conversaciones sin sentido, las que me hacen sentir que pierdo y gano tiempo, tics nerviosos que se incrementan con cada roce accidental de nuestras manos que parecieran pedir a grito que acortemos la distancia,vamos caminando sin destino fijo, vagando entre la gente.

Lo que era común y tranquilo, la que solía ser la zona de confort entre dos amigos poco a poco se fue transformando en algo inquietante y digno de ser explorado aun cuando creía conocerle de pies a cabeza.

Veo en sus ojos el miedo a todo lo que esta ocurriendo, francamente tambien estoy asustado, puede que este tipo a quien creía amigo termine destrozando la poca confianza que me queda en las personas, puede que se convierta en una cárcel.

No

Es mi compañero de celda.

Ambos estamos en este vertiginoso viaje en el que nos embarcamos sin saberlo, ya era tarde y no hay vuelta atrás.

Me besa.

...

Lo beso..

Sin tener claro el porque,o al menos sin tener palabras que puedan explicarlo. De la nada el valor me inunda, los tics se detienen y acorto bruscamente la distancia de nuestras bocas.

Cierro mis ojos intensificando el beso, recuerdo aquella clase de teatro repasando algunas obras clásicas del periodo isabelino, donde es imposible no citar a Shakespeare y aquella frase que aun da vueltas en mi cabeza..."En la amistad y en el amor se es más feliz con la ignorancia que con el saber".

Cuanta razón. Yo no quiero saber, no quiero entender, en este momento solo quiero dejar que la emoción fluya y gane el sentimiento que desde hace ya mucho me estaba inquietando. Craig corresponde el beso casi desesperado, como si su vida dependiera de si lo esta haciendo bien. Francamente de ser asi el chico seria inmortal porque besa con la lujuria de mil demonios.

Crecí siendo diferente, por lo que trate de llevar mi vida de la forma mas común y normal posible, lo que me llevo a mi amistad con el chico mas tranquilo y aburrido de todos. Los planes fallan.

Entre novias que jamas me quitaron el sueño, citas con chicas realmente hermosas y agradables y coqueteos por parte de algunos chicos estaba tambien el. Mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, compañero a quien le confió todo, el chico que pareciera no tener miedos pero que solo yo se que realmente los tiene y son muchos pero ama enfrentarlos. El chico que le importó poco y nada tener etiquetas, que no define su sexualidad y no le importa lo que piensen de el. Detrás de el estaba yo, su fiel sombra viviendo la mentira de el chico que quiere ser común, el chico que heredará el negocio de sus padres, tendrá estudios,esposa e hijos. Pero hoy esa sombra se ha cansado, le deseo mas allá de lo humano, mas allá de la carne y los placeres vagos que nos entrega el cuerpo y no me dentre a pesar si es mi amigo,si soy un marica o si somos algo. Me quedo en este beso, este instante efímero y de ensueños, si ahora despierto solo en mi cama Morfeo se las vera conmigo.

Pero no, nos separamos y sigo despierto,ambos lo estamos, me mira a los ojos, los suyos están vidriosos y pareciera que va a explotar. Un sin fin de dudas atacan mi cabeza pero no me queda tiempo para resolverlas ya que el chico me ha vuelto a besar aun mas desesperado que antes. Correspondo de igual manera y comienzo a sentir su angustia y la mia y logro entender. Algo cambio, estamos pactando el cierre de lo que era nuestra amistad, ya nada será como antes, es lo que mas deseaba pero a la vez temo porque francamente quiero que esto sea para siempre.

-Tweek quieres ser mi novio ?

Que me lleve el diablo y me haga su esclavo con tal de que este sentimiento sea eterno. Asiento y me mira con la inmensidad de mil estrellas en sus ojos, la suavidad y delicadeza de todas las flores en su piel y una sonrisa que calmaria a todos los océanos. Oh dulce ninfa en tus plegarias acuérdate de mis pecados!

Llegaremos al punto sin retorno.

…

 **para hacer aun más ñoño esto the point of no return es uno de los temas de el fantasma de la opera y es super 1313 xd**


End file.
